


Where the Night Takes Us

by Lunarblue21



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: (pls read/comment? :)), 604 post ep fic, F/M, I really love this fic of mine it's my personal favourite of all the JA fics I've written so far, Milady Milord, for the Tumblr post ep fic fest run weekly by onceandfuturekiki, s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarblue21/pseuds/Lunarblue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what,” Jeff says to her, heady with her scent and proximity as she sits next to him. Their faces are so close and their lips are so near it’s tantalising, but he refuses to close the gap. The time isn’t just right yet. “Annie, I think we should go on an adventure. Just the two of us. Tonight.” </p><p>[604 post ep fic. Written for kiki's J/A post ep fic fest on tumblr and based off Virginiagirl101's m/m prompt. My personal favourite of all the JA fics I've written up to this point. Enjoy! Please read and review/comment! :)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Night Takes Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> From this lovely prompt at m/m that centres around Jeff and Annie hanging out together post pre-date date:
> 
> Jeff invites Annie to a bar but they end up watching the sunrise from his Lexus.
> 
> also, a shoutout to walker25, who I'm not sure if he/she has an account on ao3, but thank you so much for your comments on my fics! I have a lot of JA fics still to post and I hope that you'll enjoy them. :)

 The night finds them later beyond the bar. They stop in for a few drinks – Jeff ordering his customary scotch whilst Annie asks for an appletini – but the drinks are soon forgotten as they get lost in a maze of talk and laughter. Jeff feels that both of them know that this isn’t a real date – not yet – but it’s a step. It’s a going out as two friends whilst teasing the potential for more.

The night finds them later on a drive in Jeff’s Lexus, heading outside of town.

... 

“You know what,” Jeff says to her, heady with her scent and proximity as she sits next to him. Their faces are so close and their lips are so near it’s tantalising, but he refuses to close the gap. The time isn’t just right yet. “Annie, I think we should go on an adventure. Just the two of us. Tonight.”

Annie’s eyes widen at him as she nurses her appletini. He’s noticed that ever since he’s said “Milady” again to her and she replied with “Milord” she is noticeably happier. A soft glow suffuses her face and her eyes are bright with laughter. She looks as beautiful as the promise of dawn; she sparkles with life and joy.

“Jeff, are you sure you’re sobre enough for an adventure?” Annie queries, her eyes so alive. He’s never seen such laughing eyes like hers. They’ve haunted him since their first year together at Greendale and will probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

“Ah, Annie, always my voice of reason,” he admits. He stands to his feet and strides over to her. “I’m fine,” he says. “Maybe a little tipsy, but it’ll only be a short drive.”

Annie’s eyes widen with an idea as she gets to her feet as well.

“There are a lot of pretty places nearby,” she says, excitement spreading across her face. “Why don’t we go on a drive and see where the night takes us?”

“That sounds like an excellent idea… Milady,” Jeff says, enjoying the taste of the long-missed word in his mouth.

Annie links her arm in his as they stroll out to his Lexus.

“I thought it’d please you, Milord,” she says, and in her inflection he reads her own excitement at being able to use their old exchange freely again. “I was thinking that maybe we could drive out to Golden or somewhere where it’d be only the stars and us and we could look at them from the top of your Lexus.”

Jeff inhales a deep sigh. They’re lingering outside the bar now. He raises his head to look at the dark blue sky. Stars cluster in bright circles all throughout it, but since they’re in Denver, smog litters the air and taints the view.

“I think I know where we could go,” he murmurs. He opens the car door to let Annie. “Let’s go up to Garden of the Gods.” He smirks at her as he settles into his seat. “And imagine, that for once, we actually _are_ gods.”

“That sounds lovely!” Annie agrees.

.... 

It’s quiet in the car as they head in the direction of Colorado Spring’s famed nature reserve. The car hums underneath them as Jeff focusses on the road. He senses Annie stealing shy glances at him as they drive. She doesn’t seem tired at all, he notes, as he inspects his watch furtively, but then again, it’s only around ten o’clock in the evening.

“A prime time for looking at stars, right?” Annie says, jarring him out of his own thoughts.

“Haha, I was just thinking the same thing,” he says.

When she raises an eyebrow at him in disbelief, he reassures her.

“Honestly, I was. I haven’t gone stargazing at all but when I was a kid I thought it was the coolest thing to do.”

“I’ve never gone either,” Annie confesses. “And it’s a shame since here in Colorado we have such great scenery but I was too busy planning my life to… live in the moment.”

“Well, you’re doing that now, so I think that counts,” Jeff smiles at her. She reaches out to touch his arm as they roll along, two dots of existence in the chaos of the universe.

... 

The road is dark and the night is clear when they finally arrive at their designated stargazing spot. Annie laughs as she realises that they didn’t even think to bring blankets but Jeff says that they’ve come this far, might as well try it for a bit.

Jeff climbs on top of his Lexus first before reaching out to help Annie onboard. She snuggles up next to him to enjoy his warmth as they stare at the night sky.

“Hmm... I’m not sure I really want to be here,” Annie says, breaking the crystal night silence. “I wish we could be at home.”

“Home... where?” Jeff says, feeling a bit confused but willing to let her talk.

“Greendale.” He can see Annie smiling at him in the dark. “In six years, it’s become home to me, and it’d be so nice to look at the stars from there.”

Jeff wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

“All right, then,” he mussitates into her ear, making her giggle slightly as his beard brushes against her cheek. “Let’s go home.”

... 

Night finds them again at Greendale, parked in Jeff’s customary faculty parking. No one is at the school, all is still and serene. Jeff unlocks the doors to GCC with his faculty key and finds the two of them blankets. Annie sits on the top of the car for him, waiting patiently, and then smiles at him gratefully when he places a large woolen blanket around her.

Jeff leans back against the hood of the car. Annie snuggles up next to him. His arms encircle her, drawing her close to him as they inhale each other’s warmth. The stars are large and bright in their prairies above the school, and Jeff and Annie take turns naming them. Jeff finds a small, delicate star, pointing it out to Annie.

“That’s you,” he murmurs, finding his head unexpectedly close to hers.

Annie smiles at his closeness but turns her head away, reaching out of the blanket to indicate a large, soft star close to the moon.  
“That’s you.”

.... 

The night finds them again when they’ve finished naming stars (they name three in memory of Shirley and Pierce and Troy) and are waiting in the small hours between moonset and sunrise. Waiting up for the sunrise is Annie’s idea, and even though Jeff has work (teaching) in the morning, he agrees to it readily.

He watches Annie keep her eyes trained on the skies, the interplay of various blues on her face highlighting the symmetry of her form. She glances at him with a smile, and in that smile Jeff flashes back six years. He sees a young girl dressed in a green cardigan, the unexpected variable in his new “study group”. He blinks, and now she’s standing up to him and he’s making her cry, and then when she leaves, all he feels is guilty pain over hurting her and then the night at the pep rally when he extends his arm to her, with a “Milady.” The kiss that forever changes his life and sets his world upside down during the debate and makes him feel like the world will never be right again as long as she is his home in it. The long gaze over the table where he imagines a life with her, and finally, that breathtaking kiss the night of the Tranny dance that still follows them after all this time.

He draws her closer to him, his hands playing to the rhythm of her heartbeat, thinking, drowsily and happily,

At least it was here… that all this happened... with you… and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

The night finds them with Annie nestling against Jeff as the fringes of pink dawn fingertips crest the Rockies and lighten the sky from dark blue to light blue. The woman is drowsy, her head resting on top of Jeff’s chest as he clasps her to him in his arms. He listens to her breathing, as it grows slower and slower, until it comes into sync with his own. He can hear their heartbeats starting to pound in rhythm as his own eyes finally close.

It’s the dawn that finds them snuggled together, content and asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

**Review?**


End file.
